Seven Days at Sea
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna** aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: I'm writing family as in blood related family and Family as a Mafia Family. Line indicates a POV change and Hibari Kyoya is written as Hibari in Tsuna's POV until Hibari lets him use his first name (if he ever does) and Kyoya in his own POV. It'd be weird if you refered to yourself with your last name. Now, on with the show!**

_If you do not find a way, no one will._

_Lady Galadriel from Lord of the Rings_

Hibari Kyoya sighed, staring at what was currently the largest and most luxurious cruiser in the world. _So this is what mother was working on… _the pale teen snorted derisively, rolling his eyes at the amount of glamour the ship was exuding.

Either way, it didn't matter how grandiose the vessel was, he would maintain order and discipline, just like **him **— the man whom Kyoya had looked up to and respected since his childhood, Alaude, his great-great-great-grandfather. The man was well renowned for his strength and sense of justice. Kyoya didn't care about the rumours that his ancestor had been affiliated with an Italian Mafia. To keep order, it was necessary to have contacts in the underground and he would follow in the footsteps of his father and his ancestors' legacy.

Brushing aside a strand of black hair, he glanced around for a moment, noting the odd influx of suspicious looking men in dark suits. A few moments later, a dark limousine pulled up at the roadside near the officer stationed at the boarding platform. The skylark raised an eyebrow as a suited man with curly sideburns and a fedora hat exited the vehicle.

The man then elegantly circled to the other side of the car and held open the door. Kyoya frowned, not sensing the intimidating aura one would expect from someone with such power and wealth displayed…w_hat kind of person would emerge from behind the tinted glass?_

Light brown hair - the first thing Kyoya noted was the impressive gravity-defying light brown hair sticking in all directions. The second was that the individual was wearing one of the most expensive suits he had ever seen. The last was a pair of large amber eyes. Kyoya stared at those eyes, noticing that the creature gave off the aura of a resigned man walking to the gallows. Yet despite that, they also shone with a gentle purity and innocence that made Kyoya feel irritated and intrigued. The skylark's frown deepened. What could make such a naïve looking person so resigned?

The dark haired teen closed his eyes, mentally shaking himself. The boy may be innocent but appeared to be only 13 years of age at most. In this world such naive purity is only a burden, a weakness.

In a few years, the child will merely become yet another herbivore in this cluttered world, pulled along by pressure and succumbing to the world's manipulations. _Ah, it is of no importance anyway._ All that mattered is that should the boy disrupt the peace on his ship, he would be obliged bite him to death.

* * *

It's bright. Too bright. Sawada Tsunayoshi groaned, shading his eyes with a hand as he reluctantly admired the beautiful cruiser. _Nothing but the best for the Vongola heir…_The 16 year old sighed, once again reminded that despite the beautiful and luxurious ship before him is the vessel that will take him from everything he had ever known.

It seemed like only yesterday when he was a normal boy…well a normal boy who failed every class, couldn't run for 2 minutes straight and got beaten up by seventh graders, _oh and don't forget getting scared by chiwawas._ The small sized brunet twitched, even his inner voice was starting to sound like Reborn.

Reborn, was the tall and scary self-proclaimed home-tutor hitman. He arrived at the Sawada house six months ago and revealed to Tsuna that he was in fact the last surviving heir of the Vongola Family and that Reborn would be his personal instructor in all things Mafia.

At first he hadn't believed him, then he found that his father who was 'away for work', had been assassinated three weeks previously. His father had apparently been member of said Mafia Family and one of the candidates to take over the Family. His passing, unfortunately, left his son as the last living candidate for the position of Mafia boss.

Tsuna sighed again, one weeks ago, he had received a letter from the Ninth Vongola Boss, his grandfather, Timoteo. The boss had recently become very sick and was worried that he might not make it. As such, Tsuna had been issued a summons to Italy where he would partake in the Inheritance Ceremony and officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. There was just _one_ tiny problem.

"Reborn, I don't want to become a mafia boss! Isn't there someone else?" The brunet moaned for the fifth time as Reborn practically dragged him up the walkway, into the ship that would steal him away from his homeland.

"No there isn't. Stop whining Dame-Tsuna or I'll throw you into the water." The dark haired man glared at Tsuna, tipping his fedora in a threatening manner. The spiky haired brunet lets out a girlish shriek at the threatening tone, shaking his head fervently. The hitman nodded, deeming the boy appropriately threatened before continuing. "Besides, you already know what will happen if you don't become the boss."

Tsuna sighed, indeed he knew. If the boss's seat remains empty for too long, other Families will try to take control and the only one powerful enough to do so is the Millefiore Family. The product of two Families with as much power as the Vongola. If the Millefiore consume the Vongola, they would be the greatest power in the world. This made worse by the fact that one of their leaders is known for his cruelty and indifference towards the lives of his Mafisto.

"JYUUDAIME~!" A loud voice rang out over the water, shocking Tsuna so badly that he stumbled and almost fell into the waters below. Fortunately, Reborn's quick reflexes saved him from taking a large drink of salt water. Thanking the hitamn, he turned to the familiar silver haired boy running towards him. A dark haired boy carrying a baseball bat on his back and a white haired boy with boxing gloves following at a more leisure pace.

"Yo, Tsuna~!" The dark haired boy waved as he approached while the white haired boxer punched the air and shouted, "EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU SAWADA!"

The silver haired boy rushed up to the slightly panicked looking brunet and immediately began apologising for startling his future boss. Tsuna hurried to reassure his self-proclaimed right hand man that he is perfectly fine and that it was his own fault for not paying attention. This prompts Reborn to immediately agree that Tsuna should have been more aware of his surroundings, least he kill himself by accident before the assassins can get to him.

"Gokudera, let Tsuna breathe a little, I think you're scaring him~!" The dark haired Japanese boy joked, teasing the silver haired Italian Mafisto. Gokudera turned to his rival, glaring at him with irritation. "Shut up baseball-freak! How dare you suggest that the tenth would actually be scared of anything! And if he ever did, I, his faithful right hand man would protect him!"

"Oi! Octopus-head you're being extremely loud to the extreme! Everyone's extremely staring at us and Yamamoto, I extremely think that our ship is going to go extremely soon!" The white haired boxer announced loudly as he jogged on the spot. Gokudera then turned on him. "Don't call me that! Turf-top! And I refuse to board another ship, we should be in the same ship as the tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun, I appreciate your feelings but I'll be fine with Reborn, the other guests also need protection." Tsuna murmured gently, gazing at his friend and guardian with large imploring eyes that immediately melted the boy's scowl. The 16 year old guardian practically sparkled with delight at being entrusted with a task by his beloved boss, all he needed were a pair of ears and a wagging tail to complete the image.

"Jyuudaime…don't worry Jyuudaime! I won't let you down!" Gokudera burst out enthusiastically, determination burning in his eyes before turning to the other two boys. "WELL? What are you two idiots standing around for?! The ship is gonna leave without us!"

"THAT'S THE EXTREME SPIRIT! Octopus-head!" The nicknamed Turf-top shouted in an equally enthusiastic manner. Reborn sighed before turning to the three teenagers, levelling them with a frosty glare.

"Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi. Assuming that the three of you idiots actually absorbed any of your tutors' lessons, I expect there to be no casualties aboard your vessel. The duty of the Vongola guardians is to redirect adversity away from the Vongola Family. That includes making a foolish and idiotic spectacle of yourselves. You will be on your best behaviour, if rumours spread about how unruly the Tenth Vongola Guardians are, I will personally administer punishment." The three aforementioned boys gulped silently, feeling a moment's pity for their precious boss who would be spending the next seven days in the company of such a sadistic man. The teenage guardians-in-training snapped a quick salute, bidding their kind hearted boss farewell before bolting away from the terrifying hitman.

Tsuna smiled gently as he waved at his closest friends. At least his only friends were coming with him. Though, Tsuna frowned, he wished that his friends were not involved in the whole Mafia business, especially Yamamoto-kun and Onii-san.

Gokudera-kun was already involved due to his father but before they became friends, Yamamoto and Ryohei were normal students. After they became his friends and showed that they had impressive fighting skills, Reborn had offered them the position of Tsuna's guardians.

Tsuna still didn't want to accept it, they were only teenagers. They don't understand the danger of the Mafia, _I don't want anything to happen to my friends…_was what Tsuna felt, yet what could he do? It was their choice and he was nothing but Dame-Tsuna, the biggest looser in the world. As he boarded the cruise liner, one thought kept repeating through his mind. _There's nothing I can do_.

**A/N: Ok, I know I should be writing my Bleach story, but I'm kinda stuck on that one, and this one's been sitting around for ages…so I decided to finish it since this plot bunny won't stop nibbling on my toes and I'm gonna lose a whole foot at this rate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review~!**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

_Hatred is gained as much by good works as by evil._

_~Niccolo Machiavelli_

"Waaaahhh…it's amazing! Look Reborn, dolphins!" Tsuna cried out, his eyes wide in childlike wonder at the sight of several dolphins swimming alongside the large cruiser. He grinned broadly as he leaned over the rail to get a better look at the elegant mammals.

"HIEE!" The brunet shrieked in shock as he lost his balance and nearly fell over the railings, righting himself at the last moment. The tall man standing behind him rolled his eyes at his innocent charge's antics, keeping a steady grip on his fedora to prevent if from being blown away.

"If you're done with your pathetic attempt to kill yourself, we shall return to the room, you still have much to learn about behaving like a proper boss. Not to mention, it's embarrassing for your subordinates to see you shrieking like a little girl with pigtails." Reborn snorted derisively, tilting his head towards the many suited bodyguards standing at attention around the deck. Several of the men breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the young Vongola heir had not fallen over the edge of the ship.

"Ah, sorry…" Tsuna murmured, looking down in shame, not noticing the fond looks his men were directing at the person they saw as the most promising leader they had ever seen since the ninth. Reborn sighed, indeed, the brunet was extremely promising, his kind and gentle nature would ensure that the Vongola would not be reduced to a corrupt and violent gang at his command.

Even so, in a world as cruel and manipulative as the one Tsuna was becoming a part of, he needed to be able to fight for what he believed in. That or at least have _some_ backbone. Reborn turned to leave. "Come on Dame-Tsuna, the sooner we get started, the sooner I can punish you for making mistakes."

"EEHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Herbivore, herbivore, herbivore." Kyoya muttered as he took out three disturbers of the peace. He had caught the three men harassing one of the waitresses in a corridor of the restaurant level. He sighed, ignoring the girl's enthusiastic words of appreciation, somehow there seemed to be more of these troublemakers on board than usual.

Perhaps they too were travelling to Italy to attend the Vongola's Annual Shareholders meeting. This year would be more interesting as there were rumours that the boss of the large company was going to transfer ownership to his grandson.

The skylark sighed as he continued to patrol the ship, if not for the fact that his mother was already working on another project, he would not have needed to crowd with the annoying herbivores. However, seeing as his mother owned 10% of the Vongola's shares, as a major shareholder, he had no choice but to attend in his mother's place.

Hopefully he would manage to avoid crowding, find a nice little dark spot and wait for the entire thing to be over, just as he had done two years ago. Anyway, there was no point in thinking these things now, best to focus on the patro-

"Herbivores…for disrupting the peace and fighting in the hallways, I will bite you to death."

* * *

Tsuna scratched his head, eyes darting around the uniform corridor. Honestly, all the halls looked exactly the same, how on Earth was anyone supposed to find their way around here? The brunet sighed, at this rate he was going to get a long lecture from Reborn about paying attention to his surroundings and punctuality for public dinners. Really he just stopped to help that boy called Enma carry his luggage to his room and now he was completely lost.

"Kufufu~" Tsuna froze at the creepy chuckle coming from behind him. With a small gulp of fear, he turned to the source of said chuckle. A tall blue haired teenager with a rather odd pineapple hairstyle and an extremely unnerving smile. The boy gazed at Tsuna with half-lidded eyes his right eye was a startling blue while his right was an eerie crimson. "Oya-oya, are you lost little rabbit?"

Tsuna blinked at being referred to as a small mammal but nodded cautiously, "Erm…do you know the way to the Vindice restaurant? My name is—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stared in surprise as he was interrupted by the stranger who apparently knew who he was. "How do you know my name?"

The brunet didn't bother asking if they had met before, seeing as the stranger's presence was already making a deep impression on Tsuna. There was no way he would forget someone so creepy! The blue haired boy smiled condescendingly before replying, "Of course, there is no one in the Mafia who doesn't know the name of the Vongola heir."

Tsuna's eye widened, this boy was also in the Mafia, that made sense. Only a member of the Mafia would be able to produce such an intimidating aura. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but the teenager interrupted him. "It must be hard for you, knowing that you're going to be the puppet boss of a Mafia Family with such a bloody history."

The brunet frowned in confusion, "Ano…what is your name?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, of the Estraneo Family, the family that was wiped out by the Vongola five years ago. The path to your right leads to the deck, if you're smart you'll choose the easy way out and remember this little rabbit, if you really take up the role of the Vongola boss, _my little sister's blood will be on your hands._" The last bit was hissed into Tsuna's ear as Mukuro glided past, swiftly disappearing around a corner, leaving the brunet frozen in place, Mukuro's words echoing in his head.

_Bloody history? No way, Reborn would have told me, right? But a whole Family and five years ago, Mukuro's little sister would have been about ten judging from Mukuro's build. I can't…I can't do this…_Tsuna gasped, hyperventilating as he began to run in the direction Mukuro had indicated, all the while thoughts of denial circling in his mind. _I can't do this, I can't become the boss of a Mafia Family, I can't give out orders to kill I can't…_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya groaned lightly as the annoying sound of running feet drew closer to where he was sleeping on one of the benches on the deck. The soothing sounds of the ocean and the fresh sea breeze providing the perfect napping conditions. As the pattering of feet grew louder his eyebrow twitched in irritation, whoever dared to wake him would be severely punished.

Opening his eyes, Kyoya turned his attention to the source of his ire. With a start of surprise, he eyed the familiar brunet running past him clumsily towards the end of the ship. At first glance it seemed like the boy way drunk for he was tripping and stumbling. However that was revealed to be an incorrect assumption when the sound loud sobs reached the disciplinarian's ears.

The skylark frowned, noticing the way the boy gripped the railings and eyed the waters below. Kyoya quickly got to his feet and walked towards the brunet. His only warning was the boy's body tensing but it was enough to send him into a full sprint. A low growl escaped his throat as the small sized boy pulled himself over the railings before leaping off the end of the cruiser.

The combat specialist reached the rails the moment the boy leapt. With a soft grunt, Kyoya swung himself over the edge, grasping the boy by the arm, his trusty tonfa hooked on the first rung of the railings.

The boy cried out from the pain of his arm abruptly being pulled taut, his shoulder nearly dislocating in the process. Ignoring the whimpers from the herbivore, Kyoya planted his feet against the side of the ship.

Checking that his stance was firm, he used his body as a lever to swing the boy up and over the railings to safety before climbing back up as well. The boy stared up at him from the floor where he had landed, blinking owlishly at him warm ember eyes. There was a long moment of silence between the two before Kyoya lifted his tonfas.

"For attempting suicide on my property and for waking me, I will bite you to death." The boy simply continued to stare at Kyoya, making him feel slightly irritated at the lack of reaction. The large ember eyes gazing at him filled with shock and innocence suddenly made him feel like he was about to take candy from a blind child in a wheelchair.

However this was not a blind child in a wheelchair. This was an obviously troubled boy who attempted suicide on his property and that could not go unpunished. If word got out, what would happen to the reputation of his mother's precious creation? So the Skylark once again lifted his tonfas - when had he lowered them - and prepared to punish the boy.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the handsome teenager who had foiled his attempted suicide in a ridiculously impressive fashion. Not even Yamamoto could move that fast. Yet deep down, he felt a slight bitterness at the fact that he had been saved, perhaps it would have been better to have died. The brunet braced himself for the obvious attack when…

"Hibari Kyoya." Tsuna started at the familiar voice. He turned to see his tutor standing about ten feet away.

"Reborn!" The brunet cried out in shock.

"Hibari. This idiot is the heir to the Vongola company, I must insist that you allow _me_ to exact punishment on my charge." Reborn stated as he tipped his fedora to the teenager. Hibari? As in Skylark? Tsuna looked at the imposing figure; he didn't seem much like one…

"This is Dame-Tsuna. Also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna huffed a little, feeling indignant at Reborn's introduction. After a moment Hibari relaxed his stance and turned to leave. "Then, Sawada Tsunayoshi, consider yourself fortunate that Reborn has defended you. However, the next time you disturb the peace, I will bite you to death."

Having made himself clear, the skylark left. Suddenly Tsuna remembered why he had attempted suicide as well as the pain shooting through his right shoulder. He turned to his tutor with a resigned expression. The man frowned at Tsuna for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna? Are you going to tell me why you did something so stupid as to actually try to kill yourself?" The teenager looked down at the rebuke before raising his head, grim determination burning in his eyes.

"Is it true that five years ago the Vongola wiped out the Estraneo Family? Even innocent children?" Reborn frowned at Tsuna's words. A moment passed before Reborn answered.

"Yes." Was the simple reply. Tears began to fill the brunet's eyes, blurring his vision.

"_Why? _I thought you said the Vongola are good! You said the Vongola monitor the other families! You said they made sure that the mafias did not harm innocents and kept their violence to themselves!" Reborn simply frowned at the boy before replying.

"The Vongola had no choice. The Estraneo Family were conducting human experiments on children and we could not allow it to continue." Tsuna gaped for a moment, experimenting on children? How could anyone do such a thing? Tsuna frowned in confusion. "What about the children? Did Grandpa Nono really have the children killed?"

"Yes." Tsuna looked up in shock at Reborn's words. "However it was a mercy killing. I read the reports myself, the men sent to rescue the children found ten children in a vegetative state. Five others were missing various organs; they were barely surviving, sustained by machines but in terrible pain. The order was sent to end their suffering."

"That's terrible…" Tsuna murmured. The tears that had stopped began to flow again, causing him to hiccup softly. Reborn placed a firm hand on Tsuna's shoulder, bending down to look the boy in the eyes. "This is why the Vongola exist. Even in the underworld there must be a power to ensure order. It is our duty to do so. If the Vongola fall, normal people's lives will be ruined. Trust me, many other Families and small time gangs do not care about innocents as long as they line their pockets with money. There will be times where you will have to make difficult decisions but you must always remember that the Vongola boss must think not for himself – but for the good of the people under his care."

Tsuna nodded, wiping away his tears. He still felt reluctant about becoming the boss but it was his duty, to his friends, his family and his Family. Reborn seemed to remember something, frowning at the brunet, he began his interrogation. "Now, Dame-Tsuna, who told you about the Family's deeds to mislead you?"

"A boy named Rokudo Mukuro, he said that the Vongola killed his little sister." Tsuna murmured softly, feeling disappointed in himself. How could he have believed that his grandfather could be capable of senseless murder? He had even doubted Reborn, his sadistic tutor who had saved his life many times, to have been so easily swayed…how pathetic. Meanwhile Reborn raised an eyebrow at the familiar name.

"Ah Rokudo Mukuro, age 16, he was 11 when the raid was attempted, he was one of the few children healthy enough to be rescued. However he and two other boys fled the Vongola a few days after extraction… Perhaps he may have seen his sister's euthanasia and misunderstood." Reborn sighed, placing a hand on Tsuna's head, easily reading the brunet's expression. Tsuna blinked back fresh tears, feeling a burst of sympathy for Mukuro. Reborn moved his hand to the Tsuna's shoulder, steering the small brunet towards the elevator to the rooms.

"Now Dame-Tsuna. Dry your eyes, it is unsightly for a boss to cry. You have much to learn tomorrow and I will hit you if you fall asleep while I'm teaching." Reborn teased the little boss with a sadistic grin. Earning a groan from the petite brunet.

"Reborrrnnn…"

**A/N: You have probably noticed but I'll say it anyway. This story is ever so slightly based off Titanic but only the suicide attempt and the fact that they fall in love on a ship. Other wise, it's completely different, for example, this story will actually have a happy ending as I can't stand writing sad endings. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review~!**


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see more. Anything's fine, just a 'great' or 'keep it up' or 'more' will be enough to encourage me to write and update sooner. So be sure to review after the chapter~!

_There are three kinds of intelligence: one kind understands things for itself, the other appreciates what others can understand, the third understands neither for itself nor through others. This first kind is excellent, the second good, and the third kind useless._

_~ Niccolo Machiavelli_

"Reboooorrrnnnn…do I really have to go?" Tsuna released a long whine as he trailed behind his tutor. His fingers nervously playing with his tie, feelings of worry and nausea welling up at the thought of the extravagant dinner he was about to attend.

"Of course Dame-Tsuna. As the highest ranking guest on this vessel, it is imperative that you attend the Skylark Cruise Line's 25th anniversary party. If you do not at least make an appearance to show your appreciation, it will reflect badly on the Vongola." Reborn replied, sighing at the expected complaint. The fedora-wearing man stopped noticing the lack of footsteps behind him. He turned to see the petite brunet standing a few feet away, a dark shadow cast over his face.

"Oi, what are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna?" The brooding teen jumped at Reborn's commanding voice.

"Ah coming Reborn!"

~1827~

Tsuna smiled nervously, as his hand was shaken rather enthusiastically by the boss of the Cavallone Family. The man quickly introduced himself as Dino and explained that he had recently taken over his Family after his grandfather passed away. The handsome blond man also mentioned that he had also been tutored by Reborn who had left to converse with another guest. The two subsequently spent a few minutes bemoaning the torture that Reborn enjoyed putting them through. Tsuna was just beginning to relax a little when Dino was called away to greet another guest, leaving Tsuna alone in the middle of the large and crowded ballroom. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, the petite brunet decided to get some fresh sea air and began heading towards a large pair of ornate doors.

"Hah…it's really nice out here~!" Tsuna smiled widely as he stepped out onto the patio. The brunet began taking a deep breath of fresh sea air when he was startled by an eerie voice to his left.

"Oya oya…we meet again little rabbit, it seems that you didn't take my advice. Pity, the world would be so much better off without another power-hungry mafia boss."

Tsuna gasped for air as the shock had caused him to choke on his saliva. He turned to the blue haired boy standing to his left, noticing that he was flanked by a wild-looking boy and an impassive looking one.

"Mukuro…" The brunet felt his heart twinge in sympathy at the sight of the boy's smirk. Now that he looked closer, there was something incredibly sad about the teen. As though he was grieving and hiding it behind a sadistic mask.

"Oh well, it seems that I will merely have to take care of you myself, with your death the mafia world will fall into chaos and—"

"She was in pain!" Tsuna shouted abruptly, shocking Mukuro into silence. A moment passed before the wild-looking boy snarled.

"How dare you shout at Mukuro-san byon! I'll tear you to shreds!" The teen yelled indignantly, crouching as though preparing to pounce on the young Vongola heir. Tsuna let out a yelp of fear, preparing himself for pain when Mukuro grabbed the back of the wild-looking teen's shirt and yanked him back.

"Don't be so rude Joshima, let the little rabbit finish what he was saying." The blue haired teen smiled pleasantly, as he turned to face Tsuna again. His amiable smile somehow seaming more scary then his other expressions. "Now, please explain what you meant by that statement."

"Well… y…you said your sister was killed by the Vongola. But would you really rather she be alive, suffering in pain and unable to even move or speak?" Tsuna cried out, wishing with all his heart for his words to reach Mukuro, to heal the wound that festered within his soul. The pineapple-haired boy glared at Tsuna who gripped the front of his own shirt in fear.

"Don't speak of things that you do not understand. I promised that I'd keep her alive. It is the Vongola's fault that that promise was broken! I was lulled by the gentle words of those mafia goons…I should have stopped them from taking her!" The teenager shouted, his voice cracking with pain and guilt as he rushed at the brunet, his fist raised to punish.

Tsuna's eyes widened as the other shot forward towards him, knowing that he would be unable to dodge the blow. He clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

A loud smack sounded through the air.

After a few seconds, Tsuna realised that he was not in pain. Blinking in confusion, the brunet opened his eyes to see the intimidating figure of Hibari who was glaring at Mukuro. The skylark's hand was wrapped tightly around Mukuro's wrist, restraining him from inflicting damage onto the poor brunet.

"For fighting on my ship…I will bite you to death." Hibari glared fiercely at the pineapple haired teenager. Mukuro smirked as he yanked his arm back.

"Kufufu…so you want to fight hmm? Little bird, are you sure you want to be beaten again?" The blue-haired teen chuckled cruelly as he narrowed his eyes viciously at the skylark before continuing, "Another time then. It's too late to spar tonight. If you'll excuse me."

Hibari glared as Mukuro and his two lackeys re-entered the ballroom, disappearing into the sea of people. Preparing to leave, Hibari took a step towards the large doors before he felt a gentle tug on his jacket. Tsuna stared fearfully at the scary teen. Mustering up all his courage, he grabbed the hem of the jacket that was draped over the other's shoulders.

"Umm…thank you for helping me Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurted out, looking down as redness flooded his cheeks. The skylark simply snorted softly, tugging his jacket free from the brunet's grasp as he turned to leave.

"Herbivores are too foolish accept it when others tell them the truth and lash out when it happens. Become stronger before you attempt something like that again." Hibari stated simply as he began to walk away, disappearing into the ballroom like Mukuro had. Tsuna turned back to the patio and leaned against the railings, contemplating what Hibari had said.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna jumped at the sound of his evil tutor's voice, spinning around as Reborn grabbed his wrist. "What do you think you're doing out here? Come, the boss of the Bovino Family wants to meet you. They aren't a powerful Family but…"

Tsuna sighed, pushing thoughts of Hibari's words to the back of his head as Reborn dragged him back to the party, scolding and lecturing the entire way.

~1827~

Kyoya sighed in relief as the obnoxious crowd of rich people began to clear out of the ballroom, this meant that he would be able to leave soon. As the host of the cruise liner, he was obliged to remain until the guests had left and so he had waited for over six hours for the party to end and every guest to leave the ballroom.

Making sure that the cleaning up all was in order, he left to make his rounds, mentally running through the events of the night. It had been a surprise to find that the boy he had rescued turned out to be the heir whose 'coronation' he was about to attend.

The small brunet was not what he had expected. For one, he was too naive to be a big corporation boss and far too weak to control such a large company. From what he had seen, the boy had a good heart but was too wimpy to do make any changes. Perhaps if he received training to become stronger? Kyoya snorted derisively, shaking his head as he brushed off the idea and continued his patrol. All the while thinking about the interesting herbivore named Tsunayoshi.

**A/N:** Ok~! Voting time~! Do you prefer ~1827~ as the line break or just the usual line? Please review, reviews make me update faster~!


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly a shared POV, it was too hard to write it separately. Enjoy~!

_Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see._

_~Mark Twain_

Kyoya frowned at the elegant silver cage. Well, to be more accurate, he frowned at the small yellow bird lying on the straw covered floor. For the past two days, the pet bird he had recently bought had been shedding feathers and behaving very lethargically. This was worrying for the skylark as there were no vets on board the cruise liner. The dark-haired teen glared harder at the bird, as though believing that he could scare the illness away from his little one.

The sudden and unexpected sound of knocking reached the skylark's ears, breaking his concentration. Striding to the beautifully carved door of his rather spacious and elegantly designed office and room, Kyoya twisted the knob gently. Swinging the door open outwards, there was a loud cry and the thump of someone landing on the floor.

"Owww…" Kyoya gazed dispassionately at the small brunet sitting on the floor. The herbivore moaned in pain, rubbing his forehead where the door had apparently hit him. The amber-eyed boy gazed up at the carnivore, blinking rapidly as his eyes teared slightly from the pain.

Kyoya sighed at the pitiful sight, pointing to a small sign beside the door that read:

"Due to manufacturing fault, this door opens outwards.  
Please refrain from standing directly in front of it.  
Thank you."

Tsuna blinked, reading the sign again before turning bright red, embarrassed that he had missed such an obvious sign. The skylark simply raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the brunet as to why he was here before voicing his question. "Herbivore…tell me why you are here or I'll bite you to death.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked in fear as Kyoya whipped out his deadly metal tonfas, quickly replying as he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. "Umm…I wanted to give you this to thank you for saving me last night and the night before…Reborn says that it is good manners to give gifts as thanks…"

Kyoya stared at the expensive-looking flowers for a long moment before taking a step back, glancing away and gesturing for the herbivore to enter. The skylark grimaced, trying to force the slight tint of red on his cheeks to recede. He couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed as this was his first time receiving flowers, even though it was from a small boy who just wanted to thank him. He supposed that most people were too scared of him to do such a thing.

The brunet entered the room, taking the initiative to fill the empty vase on the coffee table with water from the room's toilet and place the flowers within as Kyoya returned to eyeing his pet bird.

Tsuna bit his lip nervously as he approached the skylark, preparing to do what he really came for when he noticed the small bird in the cage that Kyoya was frowning at. The brunet slowly approached the imposing teen.

"Ano…" Tsuna tried, capturing the skylark's attention immediately. The dark-haired teen turned to Tsuna, raising an eyebrow in question. Continuing bravely, Tsuna glanced at the small bird in the cage and began explaining with a blush.

"It looks like Hibari-san's bird has just gone through heat. After their heat, birds molt and replace their feathers which takes a lot of energy. So they need a lot of food and they should have many baths and be kept in a very warm place." The brunet explained, blushing even more when Kyoya gazed at him intensely.

"So that's what's wrong…" Kyoya murmured before turning to Tsuna. "You seem to know quite a bit about birds."

Tsuna beamed proudly, his happy smile bringing a warm feeling to Hibari's chest. "My mom is a vet and I always enjoyed taking care of the animals~!"

Kyoya stared, he could almost see flowers sprouting behind the boy, making him wonder if he was hallucinating. He then frowned, turning to the cage and opening it. Reaching inside, the skylark gently scooped the small bird into his hands, cradling the creature so gently that Tsuna could barely believe that this was the violent teen who enjoyed beating people up. Kyoya turned to Tsuna, passing the small bird to him.

"Bathe him."

Blink. Blink.

"Ehhhh?!"

~1827~

Tsuna sighed, as he gently rubbed baby soap into the small bird's feathers. It wasn't that he disliked washing the bird, quite the opposite actually, but the other teen's stare was really freaking him out!

"Ano…Hibari-san?" Tsuna glanced at the skylark tentatively, the other simply raising an eyebrow in question, prompting him to continue, "What is this bird's name?"

"Hibird."

Tsuna blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Then he clamped his mouth close as he began to snicker silently. After a moment, he was unable to contain his mirth and giggled in a most unmanly manner before he gave Kyoya a large and happy smile. "Hehe~! That's nice, Hibari-san's Hibird, you must really like him to name him after you~!"

Kyoya stared as flowers began sprouting again and he felt tempted to poke one of them. He gazed at the small boy caring for his pet and frowned.

"How old are you, herbivore?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side at the sudden question, "16 years old this year, you?"

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly, now that was a surprise, he had expected the boy to be 12 or 13.

"19 this year. You're really small for a 16 year old."

Tsuna glared at the other, although it was more of a pout than a glare and huffed as he refocused on washing Hibird who was clearly enjoying the bath. The two teenagers stayed that way for the next few minutes, with Kyoya observing as Tsuna washed Hibird.

Two hours later, Tsuna and Kyoya had finished making a new cage for Hibird, complete with a heater to keep the bird warm as his plumage was too thin at this point to insulate him. Kyoya gazed at his contented pet with satisfaction as Tsuna prepared to leave. Opening the door for Tsuna, Kyoya simply watched silently as the other teenager crossed the room, raising an eyebrow when Tsuna stopped in the doorway.

"Ano, I also wanted to ask if Hibari-san could train me. I know the cruise isn't long enough for anything really serious, but I would like to train under you for as long as possible!" Tsuna explained, his eyes shining with resolve as he watched Kyoya intently. The skylark gazed at him, his expression considering. A long moment passed before the skylark nodded.

"In return for helping Hibird. Tomorrow at 6am at the Sparing Hall." Kyoya replied, watching silently as Tsuna flash a brilliant smile, making Kyoya's heart begin emulating a drum as he agreed and left with a friendly wave.

Kyoya frowned as he locked the door, why on earth did he feel like the cabin was suddenly too big and empty…

**A/N:** So? How was it? Please review and let me know or the next chapter might take a while~!


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Ok, there is nothing I can say to apologize for how long this has taken. However, in my defence, I tried really hard to find time to write despite that I'm now trying to learn 3 years worth of basic art in under 8 months in preparation for my O'Levels. Anyway, I do hope you guys will forgive me and this rather short chapter. I just need to lay the foundation before they get together. Don't worry, it'll be soon, I expect them to get together in 2 chapters or so. Until then, please enjoy~!

_Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained._

_~Marie Curie_

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out as he poked his head into the sparring hall located on the 4th floor of the cruise liner. The sparring halls were only open if you booked them so Tsuna was quite happy to find that Hibari had booked them an entire room for the two of them. Basically being the owner of the cruise liner really had its perks~!

The brunet took two steps into the room and closed the door. A moment later, he ducked with a loud shriek when a tonfa impaled the door two centimetres above where his head had been. The small boy stared wide-eyed at the long weapon that he had barely dodged. His attention was drawn at the sound of light clapping. Tsuna turned to see Hibari standing in the centre of the room, clapping as he walked towards him.

"Not bad, Reborn trained you well. However you must learn to not only dodge but counterattack or your opponent will strike while you're frozen in shock." Tsuna stared as the dark haired teen stopped before him, reaching over his head to yank out his tonfa before continuing his lecture.

"Your confrontation with that pineapple bastard."

Tsuna blinked, resisting the urge to giggle when he heard Hibari call Mukuro a 'pineapple bastard'.

"You were frozen in fear when he attempted to attack you. As a student of the famed Reborn, you have no doubt been taught fighting techniques and self defence. Yet you did not dodge or counterattack. Why?" Hibari gazed pointedly at Tsuna as he asked his question and the brunet could tell that the question was asked for him, not Hibari.

There was a long moment of silence.

Hibari shook his head with a sigh.

"You don't have to answer. We will begin…now."

~1827~

Tsuna moaned softly at the soothing feeling of warm water flowing over his aching muscles. Hibari had trained with him for hours and while it wasn't as Spartan as Reborn's training, he still felt like a piece of tenderised meat.

Despite this, he looked forward to their next training session.

After initiating their training session, Hibari had flown at him with his tonfas extended. The two of them had then spent the next five hours sparing without stop. During their fight, Hibari had given Tsuna many hints and instruction. _Watch your footwork, herbivore._ As well as. _Put more strength into your hits!_ Still, the best was when Hibari had praised him for getting a few hits in and told him that his agility was impressive.

Tsuna blushed as he remembered one moment during their battle where he had tripped over thin air and fell into an irritated looking Hibari's arms. The skylark had bopped him over the head with a tonfa, immediately chastening him for his carelessness. _Foolish little herbivore. What do you think would happen if you tripped while fighting?_

The brunet sighed as he remembered how exasperated Hibari had sounded. Though he almost thought the raven had sounded a little fond as well…must have been his imagination.

Tsuna winced as he grabbed the soap and began to lather his body, feeling his sore muscles protest at the movement. He wondered what Hibari would say if he knew that he was actually about to become a mafia boss rather than a company boss. Reborn had told him about Hibari's ancestor, Alaude and how he had been one of the Primo's guardians.

Tsuna shook his head. There was no way someone as strong as Hiabri would want to become his protector. Really, even he wouldn't want to protect himself! Hibari was just a whole different kind of person. He was strong, not just physically but mentally also. He was a determined person who wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way.

Whereas, Tsuna was a small, weak and pathetic kid who was terrified of making decisions. Ember eyes misted slightly as he thought about how disgusting he was. After all, someone as amazing as Hibari could never like a freak like him…

**A/N:** Ok, I really hope that this wasn't too bad and I'm sure you guys can see that I'm leading up to something here. Well, please review, even one or two words will do to motivate me. I promise that I will do my very best to update asap. Ciao~!


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**Warning: This chapter is MA rated**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, and I'm even more sorry that nothing has been happening with my Bleach fic. Studying has been taking a front seat in my 3D life so far and has reduced my writing and imagination/daydreaming time to barely an hour a day. Still, that is no excuse and thus, I hereby present all of you with a longer chapter~! Anyway, this chapter has masturbation so if you are squeamish, please skip the part within the large **Warning** sign. Thank you for your attention and support, I can't describe how happy all you guys' reviews have made me. Please review again and enjoy the show~!

"_Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don't know you're having one until you're right in the middle of it."_

_~E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

Hibari Kyoya was irritated. Usually, when he was irritated, someone ended up going to the hospital. However, that was not an option this time, as Kyoya was irritated at himself. Why? Well, that's because he had just woken up from the most embarrassing dream he had ever had, to find a rather irritating _something_ tenting his sleep pants.

The skylark was tempted to bash his head against his headboard. Why on Earth had he dreamt of that wimpy little brunet? And in such a revealing swimming costume?

Really, there wasn't anything that impressive about the little herbivore, other than those big ember eyes that so easily expressed the very emotions that Kyoya had trouble understanding. And possibly his naïve and innocent nature that reminded him so much of the small animals he was so fond of. Oh and his kind heart and gentle smile that just tickled his carnivorous nature and enticed him to devour the petite brunet while demanding that he protect the small creature from the world, claiming his little one as his own…

Okay, perhaps it was not so unbelievable for him to have become attracted to the herbivore. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, the day had barely begun and he could already feel a headache building. Unfortunately, Kyoya glanced down again, that was not the only thing that was building. He sighed, it seamed that his thoughts of the delectable brunet had 'stirrred his appetite' and he was in no position to go to his upcoming date.

…no, not date, training session. The skylark mentally corrected himself as he considered his options. The first possibility was that he could take a cold bath. However, as he wanted to be in good condition for their spar, he could not risk causing his muscles to cramp. The little herbivore deserved the best after all.

His next option, however, was to deal with the problem himself. Logically, this option was the best as it would not only solve the problem but also relax his body and muscles. The raven grimaced. His main problem with option two was the fact that he already knew exactly what he would begin picturing while relieving himself, which could make things difficult for him while sparing with the brunet.

**~Warning~**

With a heavy sigh, Kyoya reached between his legs, shifting his hips slightly as he nudged his loose sleep pants down his body to roll up at his knees. The skylark stared at his erect member for a few seconds before reaching down to wrap his fingers around himself. He bit his lip, feeling heat pool in his groin at his warmth and tightness of his own hand.

Kyoya released a soft sigh of pleasure as he began to move his hand. Like any normal 19 year old boy, Hibari Kyoya had touched himself many times since he reached puberty. However, he had never really paid much attention to himself, simply treating this phenomenon as a natural biological requirement, servicing himself in a clinical and effective manner.

Yet this time as the raven stroked himself and his eyes slowly slipped close, he felt himself pant softly at the images that rose unbidden from the depths of his mind. Kyoya's hand quickened as the image of one small and petite Sawada Tsunayoshi displayed itself clearly in his mind's eye.

"Hnnng …"

The raven groaned as he pictured the petite brunet pressing his lithe body against his own, half-lidded ember eyes gazing at him with adoration and lust as soft lips met his own in a heated kiss. The beautiful boy would lay on his bed, completely laid out for him to taste, to touch, to devour.

He imagined the sweet brunet moaning erotically as Kyoya marked him with his teeth and lips. He would wrap his arms around Kyoya, pulling the raven closer and beg him to devour his body. Kyoya released a stifled moan as he pressed the tip of his finger into the slit of his shaft.

His body trembled lightly as he imagined how he would prepare the brunet just like on that one homosexual AV video that he had stumbled on while aimlessly browsing online. He pictured himself teasing his little one with his fingers until the boy begged and pleaded for him to give him release.

He could almost see himself removing his fingers and replacing them with his hardness. He would slowly enter his herbivore's tight cavern, filling the brunet and claiming him as his own. Kyoya groaned loudly as he released, easily catching his secretion in his palm as he panted harshly, being careful not to spill the contents of his hand.

**~Warning~**

The skylark breathed heavily as he stood on shaky legs, moving quickly nevertheless to the toilet to rinse his hand and clean himself up. Kyoya sighed as he sat on the toilet seat, his head in his hands. He could not recall ever cumming quite so hard and masturbation had never been so satisfying.

He supposed it was likely the fact that in all his previous years of puberty, he had neither had the urge nor was it necessary for him to imagine someone as there had never been anyone he had had such interest in. There was just something about that brunet. Something he had never felt in his whole life.

Kyoya grimaced. When had he become so sappy? What had that little herbivore done to him…

~1827~

Tsuna glared in determination as he mustered all the strength in his small body and swung as hard as he could, propelling the punching bag into the ceiling. For a moment he felt a sense of pride in his accomplishment, until the long bag came swinging back down to kiss him.

"Waaah! Ooph!"

The small tuna fish groaned as he stared at the ceiling, feeling grateful that Hibari had left him to practice with the bag and thus had not seen his epic failure. At least until a snort sounded from the door.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna blushed as he pushed himself from the floor, unable to meet the skylark's eyes. There was a long moment of silence as Tsuna continued to stare at the floor. Anxiety built in the small brunet's chest until he finally gathered to courage to glance at the raven.

Gazing at his temporary trainer, (Reborn had other matters to attend to and thus had to pause their training) Tsuna felt his head instinctively tilt to one side at the strange expression on Hibari's face. It made Hibari look almost like a real predator, a very hungry predator and he could swear that the skylark's eyes had just darkened further.

Tsuna blinked, feeling baffled as the skylark's face suddenly became blank as usual, Hibari beginning to chastise him for his carelessness. Was it just his imagination?

~1827~

Kyoya sighed as he sat on the floor beside his exhausted student. The raven feeling fairly proud of the progress the brunet had made as he shoved a bottle of water at the brunet. The boy turned to Kyoya, making the skylark's heart catch as the little herbivore smiled brilliantly at him, his smooth skin glowing with perspiration and his face flushed with exertion.

The skylark stared as the brunet began to drink from the bottle, his throat moving as he desperately gulped down the refreshing water. Kyoya's eyes sharpened as he watched the smooth movements of that slender neck, easily imagining his essence flowing down that beautiful throat, settling deep inside the boy's body, his mating marks decorating the soft skin as he—

Kyoya abruptly tore his gaze from the boy as the herbivore finished his drink, sighing in contentment as he closed the bottle and set it down on the floor beside them, completely ignorant of the indecent thoughts the raven had been entertaining. Kyoya felt the urge to pull his hair out as he tried will all his might to will away his rising erection.

Keeping his gaze firmly on the wall opposite him, the raven began to outline their next meeting.

"…also, your reflexes are good when fighting other people but it seems that you have trouble with inanimate objects. Thus we will—"

Kyoya stopped abruptly as he felt a small thump against his arm. Twisting his head to view his side, he stared in surprise at the small herbivore that had apparently fallen asleep against his arm. The skylark's eye twitched.

"Oi. What are you thinking? Falling asleep against someone like me." Kyoya mumbled, his gaze unintentionally softening at the peaceful sight. No one had ever been quite so open around him. As a child, he had always been told that he was very intimidating and even his parents kept their guard up around him.

The skylark sighed, most likely the herbivore was simply foolish enough to be so relaxed around him. He felt the warmth resting against his arm slowly spread across his body, warming his heart as he stared at the adorable boy's sleeping face.

"You really are a herbivore…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Well? Well? Well review already~! Haha~! I really hope you guys like this chapter, virgin Hibari's just so hot isn't he~? I'm leaving his dream up to you guys. If enough people want to see what he dreamt of then I might write an 'extra' chapter for that. Well, you guys can expect to see the two love birds get together in the next chapter, the reason behind Tsuna's lack of self-confidence will also be revealed soon. Review to find out sooner~! Ciao~!


	7. Day 6 part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna would have a harem consisting of Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn,****Colonnello, Fon, Xansus and possibly a few others. So it's best that I don't own it, ya?**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna is the unwilling heir to the Vongola Family and is taking a 7 day cruise to Italy to partake in the Inheritance Ceremony where he will officially become the Tenth Vongola Boss. When his life is saved by Hibari Kyoya, the descendant of a long line of keepers of Justice and discipline, he learns that he isn't as Dame as he thinks and that sometimes you simply have to stand up for what you believe in. AU Hibari/Tsuna 1827

**Pairings: Hibari/Tsuna **aka** 1827**

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, mild swearing. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Hey guys~! I'm so sorry it's been so long, it's been hell trying to get this chapter to cooperate, I ended up rewriting this three times before I was satisfied. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this. Roll film~!

_Find someone who isn't afraid to admit that they miss you. Someone who knows that you're not perfect, but treats you as if you are. Someone whose biggest fear is losing you. One who gives their heart completely. Someone who says I love you and means it. Last but not the least, find someone you wouldn't mind waking up with you in the morning, seeing your wrinkles and your grey hair but still falls in love with you all over again._

Hibari Kyoya nodded approvingly as his little student successfully dodged every single not-that-soft soft ball that flew at him. The raven casually strolled over to the small tennis ball machine they had borrowed from the courts. He stood beside the machine with his finger on the switch for a few moments, enjoying the pleading look on the herbivore's face. Exhausted ember eyes begging him to off the machine and allow him to rest. Kyoya smirked as he finally deactivated the machine.

The brunet released a long groan as he instantly crumpled to the floor in a heap, his breath coming in harsh pants and his muscles shaking from the exertion. Kyoya huffed lightly as he strode over to tower over the herbivore who continued wheezing like a dying man.

The skylark shook his head. His student would need to build up more stamina, well, as much stamina as he could muster in that small body. Kyoya grimaced slightly at the thought, now was really not the time to be thinking about the herbivore's small body…

"Not bad, you've improved very quickly considering how stressed you must be, travelling to Italy to become a Mafia boss."

The brunet beamed at the praise for a moment before the last words registered in his exhausted brain.

"EH!?" Kyoya barely held back a wince at the loud shriek. The boy gaped in shock as his jaw flapped uselessly for a moment before he spoke timidly. "Hibari-san knows?! …you're…not mad that I didn't tell you?"

Kyoya shook his head, "You were born into the Mafia and I am aware that you are not allowed to speak of your status to those who do not already know of it."

"Then how did…?" The herbivore trailed off questioningly.

"Reborn."

That one word clearly explained everything for the young heir nodded with a small 'oh'. Feeling that the matter had been settled, Kyoya turned to collect the tennis balls scattered across the room as he spoke.

"It matters not to me. I would not normally associate with such groups due to my father's occupation but even I can see that with a bit more work, you will become a fine leader and—"

"How?"

Kyoya blinked, turning back to the herbivore who head was lowered, spiky hair coming down to cover the brunet's eyes. The skylark made a short sound of confusion, his eyes widening slightly when the boy's head lifted, revealing an expression of pure anguish.

"How can you say that!? I'll be 'a fine leader'?" His voice was hoarse and shook ever so slightly. "I'm more likely to ruin the Vongola! I'll destroy everything Grandpa Nono worked for."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he questioned the statement. "What makes you so sure of that?"

The pain in the herbivore's eyes only increased.

"Because I'm useless!" The boy cried out, gripping his own hair as he curled in on himself. "I can't do anything right! Everything I touch, I destroy! I even hurt Mukuro-san, I thought that I had learnt enough from Reborn, that I could actually help someone…but I hurt him, just like I hurt Enma-kun!"

Kyoya stared for a moment. The brunet's shoulders shook as he clearly tried his hardest to hold in his tears. He thought over what the trembling teen had said before deciding that he needed more information. "Enma?" The question in Kyoya's voice was clear. The brunet sniffed, his fists clenching as he spoke

"I've always been able to sense when bad stuff was going to happen, it was usually small but everyone avoided me because of it. Three years ago, I had a good friend called Enma. He was timid but very popular cause he was really good at tennis and had won many times for the school. One day, I felt that he shouldn't go for his competition. He told me it was fine and that I was just being paranoid but the feeling just got worse. I tried to stop him from going but he didn't listen to me." The herbivore paused and gulped, his hunched shoulders shaking with the effort it took to continue.

"I snuck into the locker rooms where Enma was changing before the game. I wanted to keep an eye on him, but I tripped and accidentally pushed a shelve. A heavy box on the top shelve fell and hit Enma. He fell backwards and hit his head on the edge of the bench. He went into a coma and hasn't woken up. …it's all my fault…it's my fault Enma hasn't woken up yet …" The teen whispered as he finally cracked and began sobbing into his hands.

Kyoya took two steps forward and enveloped the small brunet in a warm embrace. He felt his heart clench as the smaller teen shook in his arms, staining Kyoya's shirt with his tears as he cried out all his accumulated pain and guilt. When he felt that the teen had calmed sufficiently, Kyoya slowly pulled away just enough to look the brunet in the eye.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are the strongest person I've ever met. You have the potential to become an omnivore, a balance of strength and kindness. A person who I would gladly follow, even into the mafia. A person I would protect with my life." Kyoya murmured gently.

The shorter teen gasped softly, shocked at the raven's words of devotion. Tears welled in the brunet's eyes again as he threw himself forward, clinging even tighter to Kyoya as he burried his face into the warm and hard chest. Kyoya's fingers gently threaded through the brunet's spiky brown hair, soothing the small teen till he gave a small dreamy smile.

"Hibari-san?" A small voice called, drawing the raven's attention to the precious treasure in his arms.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked gently, unable to stop himself from speaking in the manner that he used to speak to his small Hibird and his little Roll, who was probably sleeping back home.

"Hibari-san…will you stay with me forever?"

* * *

**A/N: **Haha~! The evil cliffie~! Sorry guys, as I said, this was really hard to write and please look forward to the juicy lemon coming up in the next chapter~! Ciao~!


End file.
